1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to an apparatus for the sterilization of containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Container sterilization devices have been known for a long time and are readily available. A well-known approach to sterilizing containers, in particular plastics material containers, includes the use of peracetic acid or hydrogen peroxide (H2O2).